1. Field
The following description relates to a biosignal measuring apparatus and a method of measuring a biosignal.
2. Description of Related Art
The body is a type of conductor. As such, a small amount of current is generated in the body. As an example, a biosignal indicating inner characteristics of the body is measured using an electrode attached to the body to sense the small amount of current generated in the body or a change in the small amount of current generated in the body because of external stimuli.